


The Defenders

by DCosloff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Comic), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Relationships: Adam Brashear/Monica Rambeau, Ava Ayala & Luke Cage & Peter Parker & Danny Rand, Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, Frank Castle/Claire Temple, Genis-Vell & Phyla-Vell, Genis-Vell/Monica Rambeau, Greer Grant Nelson/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Lindy Reynolds/Robert Reynolds, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock/Danny Rand, Marcus Milton/Original Character(s), Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Karen Page, Misty Knight & Colleen Wing, Misty Knight/Danny Rand, Peter Parker & Monica Rambeau, Peter Parker & Robbie Reyes, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Ward Meachum & Colleen Wing, Wendell Vaughn - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The Defenders

Wow, I never planned to get this big to be honest. I was not just thinking about the TV show but the comics as well but I guess It can work. I just want these characters to have the exposure and the spotlight they truly deserve. I still hope the Defenders will happen and continue in the future. I do want team-up shows and movies in the future if Marvel and DC will ever do it.  
This might be the biggest project I have ever done. I don't know how long I will be doing this but I know it is worth it because I love these and the characters and these stories.


End file.
